gormiti: cambio radical (one shot)
by soniasc94
Summary: Los chicos dejaron el colegio y llegaron al instituto además de que dejaron gorm hace varios años por lo que los chicos y Jessica se han distanciado un poco. La rubia mantiene una tormentosa relación con Ike,algo que a Toby le irrita y cree que es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle de una vez lo que piensa. Gina y Lucas están intentándolo.Habrá una fiesta y una nueva llamada.


Gormiti: cambio radical (one shot)

Gina: ¡oye Jess!

Jessica: ¿Gina?

Gina: si, si soy yo. ¿oye, te vienes a la fiesta de esta noche? Bueno... realmente que tonta, si somos animadoras del equipo del instituto y tenemos que estar allí.

Jessica: no te preocupes. Todos podemos tener un lapsus, ¿no crees? Pero volviendo a lo de antes, claro que voy a ir. Faltaria más, Gina. Siempre he sido una de las más populares del cole pero ya deje atrás esas tonterias.

Gina: si. ¿Y lo de pelearte con Toby?

Jessica: también lo dejé. Si es que éramos como dos mañacos y luego siempre estabamos juntos y éramos muy amigos. Ahora la verdad es que ya no los veo tanto, ni a Toby, ni a Nick y tampoco a Lucas. Que por cierto... ¿tu que tal con Lucas? Si no me equivoco estáis juntos.

Gina: si. Después de mucho tiempo creo que nos dimos cuenta de que no merecia la pena seguir ocultando lo que sentimos, ¿no crees?

Jessica: la verdad es que si.

Gina: oye, ¿y tu que tal con Ike? Nunca ha soportado a Toby. Y precisamente sabes que los dos están enamorados de ti. Sobre todo Toby.

Jessica: ya lo sé. Pero no puedo estar esperando a que Toby se decida a decirmelo. Además hace tiempo que no nos vemos tan seguido. Yo estuve enamorada de él, pero cuando dejamos de vernos es como si ya no sintiera lo mismo. Lo olvidé por completo. Así que ya me ves. No podemos vivir de situaciones pasadas. Prefiero vivir el momento.

A las 19:00 en el campus va a empezar el partido y las animadoras están sentadas esperando el momento de salir a actuar.

Ike: hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal, preparada?

Jessica: eso siempre.

Lucas: Gina, cielo, suerte vale.

Gina: gracias corazón. Luego nos vemos.

Toby: oye Nick, ¿has visto allí? Mira, están Jess y Gina, pero sobre todo está Jess.

Nick: Toby, ¿todavía no la has olvidado? Da igual no respondas. Ya sé que no la has olvidado. Y tampoco quieres verla con Ike y harás todo lo posible para estar con ella y no volver a perderla, ¿verdad?

Toby: estas en lo cierto. Da gusto un tio tan listo como tú para que me entienda.

Después del partido...

Toby: ey Jessica.

Jessica: ¡Toby!

Toby: hola, cuanto tiempo. Desde que dejamos Gorm y el colegio dejamos de vernos tan a menudo y la verdad he de decir que no has cambiado nada.

Jessica: lo sé.

Toby: me gustaría saber muchas cosas de ti de todo este tiempo y además hacerte saber muchas cosas que imagino que sabrás, porque hay veces que no se pueden ocultar ciertos sentimientos y bueno yo...

Jessica: escucha Toby... ¿en serio pensabas que sabiéndolo todo iba a esperarte? Perdona, no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada de eso pero tengo novio y lo sabes. Pero siempre voy a estar ahí para lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo somos amigos.

Toby: lo sé. Pero a él nunca...

Jessica: yo solo espero que lo entienda. Somos amigos. Podemos seguir quedando como antes. Además no sé me siento vacía después de que acabó lo de Gorm.

Toby: es como si faltara algo...-en ese momento vino Ike- bueno ya nos veremos.

Jessica: claro.

Ike: hombre Toby. Jessica, ¿no estarías hablando con él?

Jessica: si pero ya se iba. No era nada solo recuerdos de la infancia y esas cosas pero nada más. No te pongas celoso cariño, vale. Sabes que yo te quiero. Y porque me salude un amigo de siempre da igual, ¿no crees?

Ike: bueno si era solo eso.

Toby: bueno siento interrumpir pero me voy.

Ike: tu no te vas. Vamos a aclarar las cosas. Tu que haces hablando con mi novia.

Toby: es una vieja amiga. Nada más. No hay nada más.

Ike: ¿y tu esperas que me lo crea? Tu estas pillado por ella.

Toby: en realidad tienes razón. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de nada. Solo quiero verla feliz. Y sueltame por favor.

Ike: está bien. Puedes irte. Pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. ¿entendido?

Toby: si, si, claro.

Ike: vamos.

Jessica: tampoco hacia falta ser así.

Ike: asi como.

Jessica: has sido demasiado frio con él.

Ike: solo quiero que tenga las cosas claras. No quiero que se acerque a ti.

Jessica: pero tu crees que soy un objeto, un premio...

Ike: no. Pero no quiero que se acerque a ti.

Jessica: es que no me puedes prohibir que hable con un amigo.

Ike: si que puedo.

Jessica: esto no puede seguir asi. Lo siento pero yo no quiero estar con un tio posesivo con el que realmente no me siento libre.

Ike: ah si pues esto es lo que ganas.

Acto seguido empieza a zarandearla.

Toby: eh. Vamos rápido Nick. Eh, estúpido, suéltala. No sabes ni siquiera lo que estás haciendo.

Ike: si, si que lo sé. Y largate si no quieres acabar como ella.

Toby: yo no me voy. Ella me importa de verdad y tu me parece que no estas viendo lo que estas haciendo así que si quieres me pegas a mi pero a ella no le tocas. Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima.

Acto seguido empiezan a pelearse pero Nick y Lucas los separan en seguida. Ike se va dejando a Toby con la ceja partida y el labio hinchado. Jessica lo había visto todo y nada ni nadie podía consolarla.

Gina: Jess, tranquila. Vete a casa a descansar. Mira vamos a hacer una cosa. Vente a casa. Asi puedes desahogarte y no estas sola.

Jessica: la verdad es que me vendría bien. Gracias. Eres la mejor.

Toby: Jess, lo siento.

Jessica: no pasa nada. En todo gracias. Eres el mejor amigo que una puede tener. Te lo aseguro.

Toby: que va. Ahora descansa.

Jessica: si es que eres el mejor. -le di un beso en la mejilla-

Jessica se alejó con Gina, dejando a los chicos atrás. Toby no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

Al día siguiente...

Jessica: ¿que pasa? Esto es muy raro.

Toby: estos temblores tienen que ser obra de gorm.

Nick: si pero como vamos a transformarnos. Llevamos mucho tiempo fuera.

Lucas: podríamos probar como la última vez. Buscando nuestros elementos.

Jessica: me parece buena idea.-buscamos nuestros elementos y cuando los tuvimos nos transportamos al templo del viejo sabio-

Viejo sabio: bienvenidos señores. Hay problemas muy gordos en Gorm. Pero para eso necesitaréis nuevas transformaciones.

Se transforman.

Jessica: wow. Me encanta.

Toby: como mola.

Lucas: me siento poderoso.

Nick: es genial.

Viejo sabio: así que a luchar.

Magmion: vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Los señores de la naturaleza. Cuánto tiempo.

Lucas: ahórrate las presentaciones y los recibimientos y luchemos. ¡bosque ataque!

Nick: ¡lluvia de piedras calientes!

Toby:¡maremoto!

Jessica: ¡vórtice energético! -Magmion fue atacado pero nos atacó más fuerte- chicos, ¿ y ahora que hacemos?

Toby: probemos con un ataque conjunto.

Magmion: es inútil.

Toby: nada es imposible. -de repente el suelo empezó a temblar más de la cuenta- y ahora que pasa.

Obscurio: hechicé el orbe de la tierra.

Nick: eso ya lo he notado. Chicos vamos a probar el ataque conjunto.

Toby: ¡vórtice de agua!

Nick: ¡vórtice de tierra!

Jessica: ¡vórtice de viento!

Lucas: ¡vórtice de hojas!

Tras el ataque conjunto los chicos habian vencido.

Toby: bien.

Obscurio: retirada.

Lucas: vamos a casa.

Jessica: que pasada de nuevas transformaciones.

Toby: cierto. Ha sido genial.

Nick: mola ser como titanes.

Lucas: desde luego.

Gina: hola cielo.

Lucas: ey, te has acordado.

Gina: oye Nick, ¿te vienes?

Nick: yo porque.

Gina: bueno verás... he quedado con una amiga. Melissa se llama. Y no me gustaría que estuviera de sujeta velas.

Nick: bueno si claro. -los tres nos fuimos. Sabíamos porque lo hacíamos. Toby quería hablar con Jessica-

Toby: oye Jess... me preguntaba si quieres ir por ahí a cenar y asi podemos hablar. Se que bueno... acabas de romper una relación.

Jessica: no te preocupes. Si te soy sincera prefiero no estar con él. Vamos entonces a cenar no.

Toby: si. Y así me cuentas cosas de esa relación.

Jessica: sin problema. La verdad es que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

Toby: yo estoy para lo que quieras.

Jessica: verás Toby... cuando acabó nuestra misión en Gorm quedé con Gina. Quería salir a cenar y salimos. En el restaurante al que fuimos estaba Ike con unos amigos y me empezó a hablar. Me pedía insistentemente una cita. Si no le decía que si no me dejaría en paz. Así que si quería salir de allí le dije que si. Y quedé con él. Él se mostró diferente a como era realmente y yo trataba de olvidar ciertas cosas así que no se me pasó y...

Toby: te cameló. Pero realmente para él solo eras un divertimento.

Jessica: pero porque he sido tan idiota.

Toby: no eres idiota. Estabas enamorada. Supongo. Y entiendo que quisieras olvidar. Yo nunca lo intenté.

Jessica: por que no.

Toby: no lo sé. Intenté buscarte después de que acabara todo pero empezaste con él y todo se vino abajo.

Jessica: lo siento.

Toby: tranquila no pasa nada.

Jessica: pero has estado mal porque yo no quise esperarte.

Toby: eso ahora no importa. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras razones.

Jessica: supongo.

Toby: y siempre ha sido ha sido asi de agresivo.

Jessica: no siempre. Solo cuando hablaba de vosotros.

Toby: nunca le caimos bien.

Jessica: lo sé. Pero ahora ya no nos tiene que molestar.

Toby: eso espero.

Jessica: ya verás como si.

Toby: has terminado.

Jessica: si.

Toby: vamos. -salimos de donde estábamos. La llevé por la playa-

Jessica: que te parece el instituto.

Toby: no está mal. Hubiera preferido otra bienvenida.

Jessica: supongo. Y que tal lo hago de animadora.

Toby: genial. Eres la que mejor lo hace sin duda.

Jessica: jajaja. Si claro. Eso lo dices porque me ves con buenos ojos.

Toby: es la verdad. Cuando el colegio lo reconocerias. Ahora eres demasiado modesta. No digo que no lo fueras.

Jessica: lo sé. Pero eso se acabó hace demasiado tiempo.

Toby: si. Eso si. Como lo de ocultarte algo que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo.

Jessica: y que es.-intenté decir algo pero me besó- Toby...

Toby: perdona.

Jessica: no importa.

Toby: podemos intentarlo al menos.

Jessica: por supuesto. -le volvi a dar yo un beso. Esta vez fue mucho más bonito que el primero aunque el primero siempre será el primero. Sabíamos que queríamos más pero no queríamos ir demasiado deprisa-

Fin


End file.
